xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
X019
''X019 ''is an upcoming event being held by Microsoft in London to showcase the Xbox and accounce a number of new games and features for the franchise. The event will be held from November 14 to November 16, 2019. Fans can attend the event in person or livestream it through Mixer or watch it on Inside Xbox. Features Fans will be able to play the biggest and best new games including some world exlclusives that will be announced at the expo. Fans will also be able to meet the developers of some of the most popular Xbox Exclusives. A variety of exclusive pieces of Official Xbox Merchandise will also be available to be purchased at the expo. Playable games There will be up to 24 playable games at the event. Both unreleased and already released games will be included. The list of playable games can be seen below. *Age of Empires 2: Definitive Edition *Battletoads *Bleeding Edge *Cyber Shadow *Doom Eternal *Dragonball Z: Kakarot *Forager *Forza Horizon 4: LEGO Speed Champions *Gears 5 *Halo: The Master Chief Collection *Haven *Levelhead *Microsoft Flight Simulator *Minecraft Dungeons *Phogs *Project Resistance *Roller Champions *She Dreams Elsewhere *SkateBird *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order *Streets of Rage 4 *The Good Life *Tunic Announcments X019 included a number of big announcments for Gamepass, xCloud and new games. The list below describes each announcment. Project xCloud The biggest news to come out of X019 was the expansion of Microsoft's cloud game streaming service Project xCloud. Microsoft announced that 50 new games would be available for the cloud service. These games are listed below. * Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * theHunter: Call of the Wild * Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown * Rad * Soulcalibur VI * Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition * Tekken 7 * WRC 7 * Devil May Cry 5 * F1 2019 * For the King * Absolver * Madden NFL 20 * Vermintide 2 * Vampyr * Conan Exiles * Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden * Hitman * Mark of the Ninja: Remastered * Dead Island: Definitive Edition * TERA * World War Z * Black Desert Online * Sniper Elite 4 * Puyo Puyo Champions * Just Cause 4 * Shadow of the Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition * World of Final Fantasy Maxima * ARK: Survival Evolved * Borderlands: The Handsome Collection * WWE 2K20 * Overcooked! * Yoku’s Island Express * Battle Chasers: Nightwar * Darksiders 3 * Hello Neighbor * Subnautica * World of Tanks: Mercenaries * World of Warships: Legends * Crackdown 3 * Forza Horizon 4 * Gears of War: Ultimate Edition * Halo Wars 2 * Hellblade: Senua’s Sacrifice * Ori and the Blind Forest: Definitive Edition * ReCore: Definitive Edition * State of Decay 2 * The Bard’s Tale IV: Director’s Cut This huge new list of titles joins the other four games that were available at the services first trials. * Sea of Thieves * Killer Instinct * Gears 5 * Halo 5: Guardians Microsoft also announced that xCloud will be coming to Windows 10 PC's in 2020. Gamepass Xbox Game Pass was also a major part of X019 with 50 new games being added to the service. Significant additions include Darksiders III, The Witcher 3 and all Final Fantasy games from VII through to XV. Game announcments In addition to all the new Gamepass additions, a few new games were announced for Xbox One and Windows 10. A list of all the new games coming can be seen below. * Grounded * Everwild * Tell Me Why * Drake Hollow * West of Dead Release dates Games previously announced at E3, Gamescom and other confrences recieved release dates and other new information. Halo: The Master Chief Collection (PC) Rather than releasing all games from the collection at once, 343 Industries will gradually release over each game over a 12 month period, starting with Halo: Reach on December 3. Testing for Halo: Combat Evolved (the next game to be released) will begin very shortly after the release of Reach. Minecraft Dungeons The Minecraft spinoff, Minecraft Dungeons has been given a firm release month of April, 2020. As well a release date, co-oporative gameplay was also shown off. Wasteland 3 More details on the third entry in the Wasteland series was revealed as well as a release date of some time in May, 2020. Bleeding Edge Ninja Theory game, Bleeding Edge will be released on March 24, 2020. Two closed betas are set for February and March 2020. Other announcments * Sea of Thieves will be recieving a new update titled The Seabound Soul which will be released on November 20, 2019. * Gameplay was shown on Age of Empires IV. Controller Officially unveiled on October 28, 2019 a Limited Edition X019 stylized controller will be released to mark the occasion. Known as the Aquabrush Xbox Wireless Controller, it is being made by DPM Studios and maharishi. The design of the controller is based on London and DPM’s heritage in camouflage design. The controller will only be available for a limited amount of time with very limited stock available. Microsoft has stated that the controller will be "our most limited run controller ever". The controller will go on sale on November 14 in a limited run sale on the Microsoft Store Online, the Microsoft Store in London, and also be available on-site at the X019 event in London. Videos The Biggest Inside Xbox Ever - Live from X019 in London|Day 1 X019 In Under 3 Minutes BIGGEST. INSIDE XBOX. EVER. X019 Special Promo Project xCloud Preview Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order - X019 - Become a Jedi Jump in. Wasteland 3 - X019 - 1987 Trailer ID@Xbox Brings Amazing New Titles to Xbox Game Pass on Day One Xbox Game Pass - X019 - Announcing New Games Minecraft Dungeons - X019 - Release Date Announce Trailer Last Stop - Reveal Trailer CrossfireX - X019 - First Gameplay Teaser This is CrossfireX – X019 Age of Empires II Definitive Edition - X019 - Launch Trailer Age of Empires IV - X019 - Gameplay Reveal Microsoft Flight Simulator - X019 - Gameplay Trailer Halo Reach - X019 - The Master Chief Collection Launch Trailer Drake Hollow Announce Trailer Yakuza Xbox Game Pass Announcement Trailer The Artful Escape - X019 Trailer Tell Me Why - X019 - Announce Trailer Planet Coaster Console Edition Announcement Trailer Bleeding Edge - X019 - Release Date Trailer KartRider Drift X019 Announce Trailer Sea of Thieves - X019 - The Seabound Soul Content Update Announce Rust Xbox One Teaser West of Dead Announce Trailer Grounded - X019 - Announce Trailer EVERWILD - X019 - Announce Trailer Jurassic World Evolution Return to Jurassic Park Trailer Fractured Minds Trailer Safe In Our World Xbox One Reveal Trailer Minecraft Dungeons Goes Dungeon Crawling Live at X019 Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Franchises are Coming to Xbox Xbox Game Studios Head Unveils New Xbox Games Learn Why KartRider is Coming to Xbox Obsidian Entertainment Debuts Grounded Category:Events